Un impossible amour
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Hermione, femme d'un riche banquier, fait la connaissance de Ron, un homme pauvre qui lui sauve la vie : ils deviendront amants envers et contre tout...


_**Voici une vieillerie que j'ai écrite il y a très très très longtemps (quand j'étais ado ! D'où le style un peu vieillot !), et que j'ai remise au gout du jour pour mon couple préféré.**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci d'avance aux reviewers !**_

Cette histoire se passe à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle : c'est l'histoire de deux amants séparés par la société …

xxx

Hermione Malefoy, née Granger, est la femme d'un célèbre banquier de la ville de Londres. Mariée avec lui depuis l'âge de dix-sept ans, elle aurait pu couler des jours heureux dans la richesse et l'abondance si elle avait aimé son mari et surtout ses façons d'agir. Elle le détestait, lui et ses méchancetés, son égoïsme et son hypocrisie, mais ses devoirs en tant que femme de la haute société lui ordonnaient d'obéir à son mari. Brutal, la considérant comme un objet, jamais lui non plus ne l'avait aimé pour elle-même mais il n'était attiré que par son physique et l'apport de sa dot. C'est pourquoi, comme elle savait qu'il profitait de l'argent des pauvres gens, elle prenait une certaine satisfaction à aller régulièrement porter un peu d'argent et de nourriture, ainsi que parfois des médicaments et des vêtements aux habitants des quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville. Naturellement, ce n'était pas seulement pour se venger de son mari, mais aussi pour le plaisir de voir de braves gens dont le visage s'éclairait d'un sourire et qui reprenaient espoir : elle aimait faire ces bonnes actions. Donc, en semaine, tous les après-midi, lorsque son mari était au travail, elle partait dans les sombres quartiers populaires, sales, noirs, qui reflétaient la misère des ouvriers et du bas-peuple. Là, elle pansait les blessures, soignait les malades, distribuait des rations d'aliments, quelques piécettes et quelquefois de vieux vêtements ne convenant plus aux bourgeois mais faisant le bonheur des gens de ces quartiers. Elle s'était mêmes fait quelques amies parmi ces gens, souvent mères de nombreux marmots qui s'éparpillaient en criant gaiement lorsqu'elle leur distribuait de la brioche ou des friandises.

Un soir d'hiver, vers dix-sept heures, alors qu'il commençait à faire sombre, elle s'aventura dans une ruelle inconnue, espérant trouver un raccourci pour rentrer plus tôt. Soudain, trois hommes d'une quarantaine d'années apparurent devant elle. Sales, mal rasés, ils lui parurent horribles. L'un d'eux lui lança alors d'une voix rauque : "Tiens, la fanfreluche en vadrouille ! Alors, beauté, c'est pas un endroit pour te promener ! Tu vas salir ta jolie robe. Et tu risques de perdre ton argent et tes bijoux ! Donne les-nous donc ! On va en prendre soin !" Les deux autres hommes ricanèrent …

Hermione sentit ses jambes vaciller et son cœur battre de frayeur : elle recula et poussa un cri lorsqu'elle vit les trois hommes sortir chacun un couteau de leurs vestes. "La ferme !" cria l'un des trois, "et donne nous ton fric !". Hermione ne sut pas exactement ce qui se passa : elle aperçut un quatrième homme courir vers eux et morte de peur, elle s'évanouit…

xxx

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, le soir était tombé, elle sentit le tapotement d'une main tiède sur sa joue et un visage était penché au-dessus d'elle …

"Ah, enfin vous vous réveillez ! Mon Dieu, j'ai bien cru que vous étiez morte, M'dame !"

"Où …où suis-je ? Mais que s'est -il donc passé ?"

Le jeune homme lui expliqua qu'il avait entendu ses cris et qu'il était venu à son secours, faisant fuir les trois voleurs…

"Oh, je vous remercie, Monsieur, sans vous, je serais réellement morte à l'heure qu'il est !" soupira-t-elle, surprise et reconnaissante.

" Oh, vous savez, j'allais pas laisser une gentille dame comme vous vous faire dépouiller par ses gredins. J' vous vois souvent aider mes amis dans le quartier, Certains me parlent sans cesse de vous : pour eux, vous êtes la Providence. Y en a même qui vous comparent à un ange !". Hermione sourit.

"Je vois que vous allez mieux ! J'vais pouvoir vous indiquer le chemin pour que vous rentriez chez vous !"

"Rentrer ! Mon Dieu ! Quelle heure est-il ?" murmura Hermione affolée.

"Dix-neuf heures tout juste, le clocher de l'église vient de donner sept coups, pourquoi ?"

"Mon mari rentre dans une demi-heure. Il faut absolument que je rentre avant lui, sinon il est capable de se mettre dans une rage folle en s'apercevant de tout !"

"Très bien, je vous raccompagne …"

Le jeune homme la reconduisit à travers les ruelles sombres en silence …

"C'est bien ce que vous faites, vous savez ! Continuez, les pauvres gens ont besoin de gens comme vous ! Au fait, si c'est pas indiscret, comment vous vous appelez ?"

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione. Et vous ?"

"Ronald, mais dans le quartier, on m'appelle Ron. Si un jour vous avez besoin de moi, demandez à n'importe qui, ici, tout le monde me connait."

"Très bien, Ron, au revoir, et merci pour tout !"

"Ce fut un plaisir, M'dame !"

Et ils se séparèrent, non sans se jeter un dernier regard …

Hermione eut de la chance ce soir-là : elle eut juste le temps de se donner un coup de peigne et de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage que son mari rentrait. Ayant confiance en ses domestiques, qui approuvaient ses actions, elle n'eut aucun mal à lui mentir sur le déroulement de son après-midi. Ils mangèrent en silence puis montèrent se coucher, chacun dans sa propre chambre. Hermione espérait chaque soir que son mari n'aurait pas ses "envies" d'homme. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement. Il venait la rejoindre et lui faisait subir des choses dont il semblait prendre du plaisir mais dont elle souffrait horriblement. Pourtant, elle devait se soumettre entièrement à son mari. Donc ce soir-là, elle monta se coucher, fit une toilette rapide et alla se mettre au lit. Elle remonta sa pendulette et regarda l'heure : il était déjà tard, son mari ne viendrait heureusement pas ce soir. Elle souffla sa bougie mais ne ferma pas les yeux. Elle repensa, en écoutant les bruits assourdis de la ville, les charrettes, les sabots des chevaux claquant sur le pavé des rues, à ce mystérieux Ron qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait beau réfléchir et se concentrer, elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer son visage. Seuls parvenaient à sa mémoire ses yeux : deux yeux bleus et rieurs, où malgré la pauvreté on pouvait voir briller deux étincelles vivaces qui témoignaient de l'amour de la vie… Hermione s'endormit doucement, au milieu de son lit moelleux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, sur son lit fait de paille et de vieilles couvertures usées, Ron s'allongeait : il venait de souper d'un quignon de pain et d'un morceau de jambon sec et repensa aux évènements de la journée : "Sans aucun doute, cette dame était une grande dame... Et qu'elle était belle, mon Dieu !" Et dans le noir, bercé par les derniers chuchotements de la ville, Ron s'endormit avec pour image le visage doux et plein de bonté de Hermione, malgré la tristesse infinie que semblaient crier ses deux grands yeux noisettes.

xxx

Le lendemain, lorsque Hermione s'éveilla, elle se sentit de bonne humeur : elle s'étira, se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre, ouvrit les volets et respira longuement l'air frais. Puis elle ferma les yeux et pendant quelques minutes repensa à nouveau à Ron. Elle passa la matinée à rêvasser et décida de retourner dans les quartiers populaires pour voir, elle l'espérait secrètement, Ron. L'après-midi, elle questionna donc les habitués qu'elle voyait régulièrement. "Ron, ce bon vieux Ron ? C'est le gars le plus serviable et le plus gentil du quartier ! Vous le trouverez tout au bout de la ville, à la décharge…"

Fort heureusement, on ne lui posa aucune autre question et Hermione s'interrogea sur le chemin : "Que faisait-il là-bas ?"

En arrivant, elle eut un haut le cœur à la vue de l'immense tas de détritus et de mouches mais fit un effort : son mouchoir sur le nez, contournant les tas d'ordures, elle finit par tomber nez à nez avec Ron, sale, mais toujours l'air joyeux, sifflotant gaiement un sac à la main, triait méthodiquement les ordures. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué dans la pénombre de la veille, mais la lumière du soleil éclairait ses cheveux d'un magnifique roux ardent…

"Bonjour !" s'écria-elle joyeusement.

"Oh ben ça alors … Hermione ! Pardon, euh, Madame Hermione ! Quelle plaisir de vous revoir ! Mais vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici, ce n'est pas un endroit convenable"

" On m'a dit que vous seriez ici : que faites-vous ?"

"Et bien, voyez! Je ramasse la ferraille, des trucs qui peuvent resservir et je les revends …"

"Et ça paye bien ?"

" Ce qu'il me faut pour mon repas d'aujourd'hui …"

" C'est tout ? Mais c'est terrible …"

"Oh, j'ai l'habitude, vous savez …Mais dites-moi, vous me cherchiez ?"

" Oui, je voulais vous remercier encore pour m'avoir aidée hier, je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir fait comme vous l'auriez mérité, j'étais un peu … bouleversée hier … Je voudrais que vous acceptiez ceci…"

Et elle tendit une petite bourse de cuir dans laquelle tintèrent des pièces en or : mais Ron ne les prit même pas, et repoussa la main tendue.

"Non, vous me vexez, je n'ai pas fait ça pour l'argent …"

"Mais …"

"Inutile d'insister, un merci et un sourire me suffisent amplement, surtout un aussi beau sourire que le vôtre …"

Hermione rougit : c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment aussi direct.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour Hermione de partir …

"On pourra se revoir ?" demanda Ron en essayant de capter son regard.

"Eh bien… oui…" dit Hermione qui ne pouvait croiser le regard si envoûtant de ses yeux bleus…

xxx

Et ils se revirent souvent, en effet, quand Hermione faisait son tour dans le quartier tous les après-midi, il s'arrangeait toujours pour se trouver là, et ils faisaient un long bout de chemin ensemble. Ils prirent aussi l'habitude d'aller en fin d'après-midi à l'extrême bout du quartier sur une colline verdoyante et fleurie qui surplombait la ville … Là, ils lisaient ensemble des poèmes, de la prose, parlaient, parlaient encore, se connaissant de mieux en mieux, et s'aimant de plus en plus sans se l'avouer.

"Vous n'êtes pas marié ?" lui demanda un jour Hermione.

"Non, j'ai été fiancé, mais le mariage a été annulé…"

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"Je ne plaisais pas à la famille"

"Ils ont eu tort !"

"Vraiment ?" demanda Ron en la regardant malicieusement.

"Oui !" affirma Hermione en vainquant sa timidité avec courage et effort.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Ron demanda : "Et vous ?"

"Moi ?"

"Oui, vous êtes marié, je crois ?"

"En effet, oui …" dit-elle d'une voix soudain éteinte.

"Vous en l'aimez pas ?"

"Vous savez, dans la haute société, on ne vous demande pas votre avis : ce sont vos parents qui vous disent, tu épouseras cet homme, même si vous ne l'aimez pas …"

"Est-il affectueux, au moins ? Doux et protecteur ?"

"Je ne sais pas si ce sont les mots justes … J'ai l'argent et la nourriture nécessaires ; quant à l'affection …"

"Ainsi, c'est ça la haute société ?"

"Vous savez, quand je réfléchis, je me dis que vous avez bien de la chance : vous êtes libre, heureux…"

"C'est vrai, mais je suis pauvre …"

"Pauvre mais heureux … Vaut-il mieux être pauvre et heureux, ou riche et malheureux ?"

"Vous êtes donc bien malheureuse … Que puis-je faire pour vous apporter mon aide ?"

"Vous m'avez donné votre amitié, et c'est très important et très cher à mon cœur …"

"Je peux vous donner bien plus que de l'amitié si vous le désirez …" dit Ron doucement en la fixant de ses doux yeux bleus. Pour la première fois, Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien pendant un instant qui lui parut une éternité, et doucement Ron avança sa main pour prendre celle de Hermione.

"Si vous me laissez vous aimer, je peux essayer de vous rendre un peu du bonheur auquel vous avez droit…" dit-il sincèrement.

Elle lui sourit, il y comprit un consentement. Alors, il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Hermione et y posa un léger et doux baiser.

"Les baisers de mon mari sont des coups de bâton, les vôtres sont des caresses.", s'étonna Hermione, émue du plaisir ressenti.

Ella appuya sa tête contre son torse et resta un long moment ainsi : lui, timidement, lui murmurait des mots tendres, des mots d'amour, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendus auparavant. Il pouvait sentir son parfum fleuri, et voyait la douceur de son visage éclairé faiblement par les derniers rayons du soleil. Elle entendait les battements de son cœur et se sentit apaisée.

Ils se séparèrent, heureux et confiants et lorsque le mari de Hermione vint la voir dans sa chambre le soir même, son corps fut douloureusement meurtri mais son esprit était en paix.

xxx

Tous les jours désormais, Hermione et Ron se retrouvaient à la même heure sur la colline, et parlaient, d'amour, d'espoir et de liberté : "Si vous vouliez me suivre, je vous emmènerais loin d'ici, dans un endroit où nous serions heureux tous les deux, où nous pourrions nous aimer sans contraintes … J'ai un oncle qui habite en Ecosse, dans une petite maison au milieu de nulle part. Là-bas, personne ne nous retrouverait…"

"Mais je ne peux pas partir ! Et puis, je suis déjà heureuse, ici avec vous !"

Ron n'insista pas après cette réponse, mais un jour pourtant il lui redemanda :

"Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ? Votre mari ? Vous l'aimez ?"

"Ron, comment osez-vous me demander cela ?! Vous savez bien que vous êtes le seul homme que j'aime !"

"Alors qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?"

Ces paroles firent réfléchir Hermione et un jour qu'elle était blottie dans ses bras, elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit :

"Partons ! Emmenez-moi dans votre pays où nous serons libres et heureux !"

Ron la regarda stupéfait, ne réalisant qu'à moitié ce qu'elle venait de lui demander.

"C'est vrai, vous voulez bien que nous partions ? Rien que vous et moi ?"

"Oui, j'ai compris que c'est avec vous que je veux vivre … jusqu'à la mort !"

Elle le regarda d'un air décidé.

"Quand voulez-vous partir ?"

"Dès demain si vous le voulez ?"

" Oui, ça nous laissera le temps de prendre quelques affaires, ne prenez que le minimum, de la nourriture …"

"Très bien, alors rendez-vous vers quatorze heures, mon mari viendra de partir à son travail, ça nous laissera du temps pour quitter la ville…"

"Bonne idée, nous aurons le temps de marcher suffisamment, à moins que … Vous auriez la possibilité d'avoir un cheval ?"

"Je ne peux pas en emprunter sans que cela soit bizarre aux yeux des domestiques …"

"Dommage, nous aurions gagné du temps, tant pis, nous marcherons !" soupira-t-il. Puis il sourit : "Pensez à vous munir de bonnes chaussures, confortables ! A demain alors !"

Hermione sourit, elle était prête à braver tous les dangers pour être avec lui…

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent comme convenu. Ron lui déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et lui prit la main :

"Allons-y ! Je suppose que votre mari, lorsqu'il verra que vous ne rentrez pas, enverra tous les sergents de police de la ville sur nos traces …"

"C'est fort probable en effet …"

"Alors partons ! Partons immédiatement !"

Et ils partirent d'un pas pressé, en direction de la forêt proche …

Ils marchèrent longtemps, longtemps …

"Arrêtons-nous pour la nuit Ron, je n'en peux plus, je vous en prie !"

"Très bien, de toute façon, regardez ! Voici un cours d'eau, nous allons pouvoir nous rafraichir. Et dans cette clairière, nous trouverons surement quelques baies. Nous ne pouvons pas faire de feu, c'est trop risqué, mais j'ai emporté plusieurs couvertures."

Ils burent à petites gorgées l'eau fraiche du ruisseau. Hermione mouilla son mouchoir pour se rafraîchir le cou, puis le trempant à nouveau, le passa délicatement sur le front et le joues de Ron, avec toute la tendresse d'une femme qui aime. Ron la regarda si intensément qu'elle baissa les yeux, troublée … Il l'embrassa alors mais d'un baiser qui lui fit battre son cœur comme jamais auparavant. Ce baiser dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Ron fasse descendre ses lèvres dans son cou.

"Non !" souffla-t-elle dans un cri, apeurée. Ce cri fit sursauter Ron.

"Je … Je suis désolé, je vous ai manqué de respect !"

Hermione l'interrompit, des sanglots retenus dans sa gorge nouée : "Oh, non ! C'est moi qui m'excuse … Je suis trop bête …"

"Que se passe-t-il ? Dites-moi, Hermione ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance !"

"C'est… c'est mon mari, il … Il m'embrassait toujours comme ça avant de … Oh, mon Dieu ! Il faut me pardonner, Ron, je vous aime, mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas !"

"Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione. N'en parlons plus. Venez, cherchons à manger pendant que le jour n'est pas encore tombé …"

Ils trouvèrent une quantité de myrtilles sauvages et mangèrent d'un morceau de pain et de fromage que Hermione avait emmenés.

"Ron ?"

"Oui ?"

"Merci !" dit Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, Ron posa un petit baiser ses lèvres et lui sourit : " Vous préférez cela ?"

"Oui !" reconnut Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

Puis ils finirent de manger en silence, non pas parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire, mais parce qu'ils écoutaient chanter les chouettes et écoutaient le vent souffler dans les branches des arbres.

"Il faut dormir maintenant : nos nous levons tôt demain. Tenez, voici une couverture." dit Ron, fouillant dans son sac.

Hermione lui obéit et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pour avoir plus chaud.

"Au bout de quelques minutes, elle demanda doucement : "Ron ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Cela … Cela se fait toujours de cette manière entre un homme et une femme ? Je veux dire … La femme souffre-t-elle toujours?"

Ron se tourna vers elle :

"Lorsqu'un homme et une femme s'aiment suffisamment l'un et l'autre, c'est un moment magique, une communion de leurs esprits, mais si un des deux n'aime pas l'autre, c'est une chose inutile et un instant de souffrance physique et morale …"

Rassurée par ces douces paroles, Hermione s'endormit paisiblement. Ron déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil réparateur.

xxx

Le lendemain, le soleil qui pointait son nez vint les réveiller.

"Debout allons ! Il faut partir, nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à faire …"dit Ron la secouant doucement.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda Hermione à moitié éveillée.

"D'après le soleil, il doit être environ six heures. Allons, debout, courage !"

"Laissez-moi dormir encore un peu !" supplia Hermione en se blottissant contre lui.

Ron sentit ses jambes contre les siennes, vit ses yeux de biche, sa bouche en bouton de rose, et sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, mais il se contint et lui murmura en se levant :

"Debout, allons !"

Hermione finit par obéir, et ils se remirent en route, suivant le cours de la rivière. A midi, ils firent juste une courte halte pour manger et se reposer.

Le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Hermione était exténuée et souffrait de nombreuses ampoules.

"Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai chaud ! Je me sens sale !"

"Allez vous baigner dans la rivière ! Ça vous fera du bien ! Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher à manger." suggéra Ron.

"Très bonne idée !"

Ron commença à chercher des fruits dans la lumière tombante, mais par mégarde, se retrouva au bord de la rivière. Hermione était là, mais ne l'avait pas vu. Elle terminait de se déshabiller, ôtant son corsage en dentelle et apparaissant entièrement nue à quelques mètres de lui. Sa peau blanche la faisait apparaitre comme irréelle dans le soleil couchant : elle était nymphe, déesse des bois… Marchant gracieusement, elle entra dans la rivière. Ron essaya de se retenir mais bientôt, derrière les bosquets, lui aussi retirait ses vêtements. Il fut rapidement nu lui aussi et pendant que Hermione se détendait dans l'eau, il écarta les branches et arriva au bord de la rivière.

Sentant une présence derrière elle, Hermione se retourna et vit Ron entièrement nu. Par réflexe, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine mais ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de Ron. Sa poitrine musclée, ses épaules fortes lui donnait une apparence irréelle. Seul son regard doux montrait qu'il était homme. Il entra dans l'eau et la rejoignit.

Doucement, il posa ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de la peur : elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était …

Il l'embrassait encore et encore et lui dit doucement : "Lorsqu'un homme et une femme s'aiment suffisamment l'un et l'autre, c'est un moment magique, une communion de leurs esprits… Voulez-vous que nous partagions ce moment ?"

"Oui, je le veux !" déclara Hermione pourtant pas très rassurée …

Elle fut vite en confiance absolue. Ron était doux, compréhensif, mais surtout il l'aimait, et elle l'aimait aussi. Tout ne fut que murmures, soupirs de plaisir et tendresse. Pour la première fois, Hermione ressentit un plaisir intense en faisant l'amour, et Ron jouit comme jamais il n'avait joui.

"Je t'aime, Hermione !" murmura Ron essoufflé.

"Je t'aime, Ron !" passant instinctivement du vous au tu.

Ils passèrent la nuit enlacés et refirent plusieurs fois l'amour jusqu'au petit matin.

xxx

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ils furent réveillés par des aboiements lointains.

"Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Hermione effrayée.

"Des chiens ! Une meute de chiens !"

"C'est peut être mon mari ! Vite, fuyons !"

Rassemblant leurs habits éparpillés, ils s'habillèrent à la hâte et coururent, coururent encore.

Ron suggéra qu'ils marchent quelques temps dans la rivière, afin que les chiens perdent leur trace. Mais ils avaient du mal à marcher dans l'eau et ils entendaient les chiens se rapprocher. Quittant la rivière, ils coururent jusqu'à atteindre une grande prairie.

"Courons, courons encore !"

"Je n'en peux plus !"

"Courage Hermione, je ne vous abandonnerai pas !"

Les aboiements se rapprochèrent encore. Ils entendirent le galop de plusieurs chevaux et soudain, une voix grave et tonnante s'éleva : "Voilà ma femme ! Et voilà le gueux qui l'a enlevée ! Rattrapons-les ! Vite !"

Hermione avait beau courir, Ron avait beau l'encourager, ils furent vite rattrapés et encerclés, cernés par une demi-douzaine de fusils pointés sur eux.

"Rendez-vous ! Vous n'avez aucune chance !"

"Jamais !" hurla Ron, protégeant Hermione blottie contre lui."

"Hermione ! Venez ici immédiatement !" hurla le banquier furieux.

"Jamais !" hurla-t-elle entre deux sanglots, malgré sa frayeur.

"Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu tous les deux !" gronda-t-il, et de deux doigts s'abaissa vers le bas, il fit un signe à un de ses hommes qui l'accompagnait.

"NOON !" hurla Hermione lorsque l'homme appuya sur la gâchette, mais il était trop tard : la balle partit et s'enfonça dans le cœur de Ron…

"Non ! Non !" hurla Hermione hystérique en se jetant sur le corps ensanglanté. "Ron ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas seule ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'aime !"

"On se retrouvera, ma belle !" murmura Ron dans un dernier souffle, "Toi et moi … au Paradis de Dieu …" Et il s'éteignit, un sourire sur ses lèvres déjà blanches …

Hermione hurla, hurla toute sa rage et tout son amour. Mais le banquier resta insensible à ses cris de douleur …

Il la saisit et la mit sur son cheval :

"Rentrons et laissons le cadavre de ce gueux ici … Les corbeaux s'en chargeront !"

"Non ! Noon !" hurlait Hermione tandis que le cheval l'emportait loin du corps de l'être qu'elle aimait…

xxx

"Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que Ron est mort : je n'ai oublié ni ses dernières paroles, ni son visage, ni ses yeux bleus … Je pense encore à lui, toujours … Mais il me reste le cadeau qu'il m'a fait : un enfant, notre enfant à tous les deux … Mon mari est persuadé d'être son père, mais à sa naissance, j'ai immédiatement reconnu le portrait de Ron : le même visage, et surtout les mêmes yeux bleus et rieurs …

Je vivrai pour lui … Je l'élèverai dans le respect d'autrui, dans l'amour de la vie et de la liberté … Et lorsque ma tâche sur Terre sera achevée, lorsque Dieu m'appellera près de lui, je retrouverai Ron et nous serons enfin heureux à jamais …"

FIN


End file.
